Kingdom hearts Road between
by pyrohfreak47
Summary: meet Kole a standard person living in Arkansas on earth. he was just a regular person until one day he receives a keyblade. suddenly he joins Sora on his quest to the final battle with Xeanort. find out who he really is and what his connection is with Kingdom Hearts and the X-Blade. Based after dream drop distance
1. Chapter 0

Kingdom Hearts

Road between

Chapter 0: the beginning

'Please we have to stop this!'

'Why do you just watch?!'

'AAAAHHHH!'

*GASP*

I woke up panting in my bed. It was the same nightmare. I'm screaming to something but I don't know what. I looked at my alarm clock to check the time.

"OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I scream after I notice the time is 7:50. I quickly got dressed into my usual gear which consists of a black t shirt with a white hooded shirt that had black on the wrist cuffs and cut off right over my belly button, white pants with black stripes and a black belt, white sneakers with a black tongue, and black fingerless glove with a black beanie over my mid length blonde hair. I looked myself over in the mirror; I looked the same as everyday same blue eyes, same pale complexion, and same average figure.

"What am I doing? This is no time to be looking myself over, class school starts in ten minutes." I say after I look at the clock and see that it was now 8:00.

I rushed over to my little garage and get on my motorcycle and drive off to school. I attend an easy going high school that isn't too far away. I'm lucky to live in Arkansas it because it isn't too big or small.

/time skip/

"Late again Mr. Kole." One of the teachers said as I walked into the building.

"Sorry Ms. I'll get to class now." I respond as she was blocking the way.

"See that you do." She responds and moves out of the way.

I walked down the hall to my classroom to begin my first and most horrible class of the day, Biology. Apparently we are supposed to be learning some anatomy on the heart today.

/time skip/

"So students I know you were all excited to learn about the heart today, but unfortunately a mix up occurred within our computer systems and we won't be able to go over it until tomorrow. So today we will be going over some basic review in preparation for tomorrow." Said the teacher. And to this everyone groaned.

The teacher started going on and on about the heart. I was going to ask a question when suddenly my head started throbbing and everything started spinning.

"Mr. Kole are you okay? You are looking a bit pale." The teacher said.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Just a bit-." I started but I didn't get to finish because I passed out.

/time skip/

'Awaken the truth of your heart.' A voice called out to me.

'Who are you?' I ask.

I got no answer as I began to wake up. I awoke in the nurse's office.

"Man what is with me today?" I say to myself.

I was about to leave when my head started to hurt again.

'AWAKEN!' the voice screamed. I held my arm out and suddenly something appeared in my hand.

"What the heck is this thing?!" I say as I look at the object in my hand.

It was a strange sword looking thing. It had a gray hilt with a guard that had its left side look like a white angel wing with golden feathers and its right side looked like a black demon wing with gray spines. The blade was pure black but towards the base it had three golden halos and at the top it had what looked like a golden halo in between two black devil tail tips.

'Great Balance.' The voice said

"Is that this things name? Who cares? Right now I have to get rid of it or else the nurse will freak." I say to myself. I look around the room and found no place to hide it.

"Oh man what do I do? She'll be back any second." I begin to panic. Suddenly the blade disappears into a bright light just as the nurse walks in.

"Hello there Kole. How are you feeling?" The nurse asks as she looks down at her clipboard.

"Um I feel fine." I say. I was still a bit freaked out over whatever the heck I was just holding.

"Well you were unconscious for the entire school day so remember to get your homework tomorrow." She says.

"Right thank you miss." I say and leave.

I have no idea what happened today but I really do hope things go back to normal tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: monsters, hero's, and take off.

I was at school early today for two reasons. Firstly, because I really didn't want to be late today. And secondly, because I kept having that same nightmare where I'm screaming at something and I don't know what or why. Hopefully everything will be normal today and with any luck that weird key thing won't show up at all. Although it may be weird to say that thing felt natural and good to hold, like it was full of light. Like I said weird right? Anyway I was on my way to my locker when one of my friends ran into me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So Kole how was your little pass out act?" My friend Dex asked. Dex was just another student who wore the optional uniform that consisted of a black vest over a white shirt and some black pants all tied together with an actual tie. The only difference with Dex is that he wore a skull necklace and tennis shoes that had a skull on them with some shades and he had his red hair styled crazily.

"It wasn't an act Dex. I just got a bad headache and passed out. But I'm fine now, thanks so much for asking." I say sarcastically.

"You sure the whole school has been talking about how you've been coming to school all tired and drowsy. I would hate for you to pass out and I have to carry you to the nurse again." He says. Well that explains how I got there the first time.

"Well you'll be glad to know that I am one hundred percent fine. Anyway you excited to learn about the heart by watching an interesting and stimulating video in biology today." I say sarcastically.

"Heck yeah I'm ready to get some snooze time in class." Dex translates.

"Ah the privileges of sitting at the back of the class and wearing sunglasses in the dark. But in all seriousness you are going to run into a pole from wearing those all the time." I say

"Whatever." Dex replies.

/time skip/

We were in the middle of watching the video (except for a certain guy in sunglasses) and as I predicted it was incredibly boring. The narrator was in the middle of talking when all of a sudden the screen turned completely black except for two yellow dots.

"What in the world?" the teacher says to herself.

"Huh what's going on?" Dex asks as he wakes up.

We were all looking at the screen when suddenly a dark blob pulled itself out of the screen. It was a creepy black creature with some sharp claws but it was pretty small.

"What is that thing?" I said aloud. We all got out of our seats and started heading towards the door around it. It didn't seem to notice us so everyone was able to get out safely. That is until it saw me as I was the last to leave. It lunged straight at me.

"Look out!" Dex yelled next to the door as he pulled me right out of the way.

"Thanks man." I say as I turn back, glare at the blob, and kick it across the room. Luckily I took taekwondo for a few years.

"C'mon let's go." Dex says as he pulls me along.

"What's the rush? That little thing can't do anything big." I say. However as we turned to look at the creature it got up and suddenly more of those things appeared near it.

"You were saying?!" Dex said as we started to run for it.

/time skip/

We ran across the hallways and got separated from the rest of the class.

"Okay after this is the courtyard and then freedom." I say as Dex was behind me.

"Right let's do this." Dex said.

We ran for the door when suddenly one of those creatures jumped at us ad tripped Dex. Then three more of those things started charging at Dex.

"DEX!" I shout. I ran towards him in hopes of giving him at least a bit of protection from those things. As I stood in front of him something happened.

"Kole what are you holding?" Dex asks.

I looked down and saw that I was holding that same key again.

"Hopefully something that can help." I say as I hold the weapon out in front of me in my left hand in a side stance.

The first one lunged at us and I slashed at it with my blade and it dispersed in a cloud of light while a heart flew out of it.

"Wow." I say as I look at what happened then I smirked. "Okay you creeps who wants to go next?!" I shout to the small group.

The next one jumps at me but I block it with the sword and slashed it in half. The third one of the group dashed at me and tried to claw at me but I jumped back from it and sliced it across its chest. The last one I kicked into the air and slashed as soon as it came down.

"Well that was weird. Now let's get out of here." I say and give Dex a hand up.

/outside/

After making it to the courtyard we had a small look around and found a metal bat for Dex to use in case there were any more.

"Man you'd think the police would be here by now." Dex says looking over the fence.

"Yeah and there is no point in trying the door." I say looking around a corner to see the entrance was blocked off by those things.

"What are these things anyway?" Dex asks.

"How should I know?" I ask.

"Well you do have that big sword thing." Dex said.

"I have no idea where this thing came from." I say. Dex was about to continue our topic when we heard the sound of a door breaking. We looked towards the noise and found a larger hoard of the beasts.

"Run!" I shout.

"Where?! There is no place to run." Dex said.

"I guess we have no choice. C'mon back to back." I say

We got into a back to back stance as the hoard charged at us. Just as they were about to jump at us a bright green pad appeared on the ground in front of us. Out of the pad came five figures. Three of the figures were kids around my age. One of them had wild brown hair, another had short white hair, and the last one was a girl with tamed red hair. But the other two figures were really weird; it was a big dog thing and a big duck.

"Can this day get any weirder?" I say to myself.

"Spread out and take them down." The brown haired kid said. The others did as told and individually started taking out the monsters. The duck and dog were working together with their individual weapons, which consisted of a wand and a shield, the duck was casting spells of some sort while the dog used his shield to bash the creatures unto nothingness. Meanwhile the kids attacked on their own, each using a weapon that looked similar to mine. The brown haired kid was attacking quickly while gripping his weapon with two hands. The white haired kid was using strong attacks while holding his weapon one handed over head. The girl didn't seem confident in her abilities but fought them of using her weapon in a protective one handed stance.

"I don't know who these guys are but maybe we should stay back and let them handle this." I tell Dex.

We watched as they fought them all. They were nearly finished when I noticed one of them sneak up behind the girl and it was about to slash her.

"Look out!" I scream and run behind her in order to block the attack with my weapon. After blocking it off I did a quick slash and destroyed it.

"Kairi are you alright?" The brunette called over to the girl who I assumed was Kairi.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Let's just get rid of these heartless. Okay Sora." Kairi replied to the kid who I guess was Sora.

"Right." He replies

After their little conversation we all started taking out the rest of the creatures.

/time skip/

We were all resting in the courtyard. I was worn out but this guy's seemed totally fine; I don't know how anyone can do this without breaking a sweat.

"Okay I think it's time that you all start talking. It's pretty clear that you know a thing or two about those creatures and me and my friend want answers." Dex said with his arms crossed.

"Look kid I don't think you should mouth off to the people who just saved your life." The white haired kid said stepping in front of the others.

"He's right Dex. They saved our lives so the least we could do is thank them and be polite." I interject before they started to fight.

"I guess you're right." Dex murmured.

"Sorry about my friend's outburst, but to be fair we were almost mauled by those things before you guy's showed up so we are a bit stressed. My name is Kole. Thank you for saving us." I say and extend my hand out.

"No problem. My name is Riku." Riku said and shook my hand with a smile.

"Sorry about blowing up on you. The name's Dex." Dex say's and extends his hand.

"It's alright." Riku replies.

"So what are the rest of your names?" I ask the group.

"My name's Sora. Glad to meet you." Sora said with a big grin.

"I'm Donald." The duck says.

"And I'm Goofy." The dog says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sora, Donald, and Goofy." I say with a smile

"And my name's Kairi. Thank you for saving me back there." Kairi says with a polite smile.

"It was the least I could do after you guys saved us." I say.

"I didn't get a good look at what you used though." Kairi said.

"Oh it was this thing." I say and re-materialize the sword thing.

At first they all stared at me shocked until Sora finally responded.

"YOU HAVE A KEYBLADE TOO!" Sora screamed.

"Is that what this thing is called?" I asked.

"Yeah; we all of them too. Mine is called the Kingdom Key." Sora said and materialized his.

"Mine is called the Road to Dawn." Riku said holding out his.

"Mine is called Destiny's Embrace." Kairi said materializing hers.

"Well I'm not sure if I'm right but I think mine is called Great Balance." I say.

"Well it is fitting." Riku says.

"So where did you guys come from? And what are those things?" I say.

"It's a long story but we know someone who could give you a better description. But for now just know that those things are called heartless and they are no good." Sora said.

"Where is this person? I really want to know more about this." I say with a smile.

"Well we could take you with us but it would be really dangerous, and you would have to leave behind your home for a while." Riku says.

I think about it for a minute and turn to Dex.

"Think you can watch my house for me till I get back?" I ask.

"No problem." Dex says with a thumbs up.

"So it's settled. But what if those things come back? None of us will be here." I say.

"Well whenever a world needs us there is some form of signal. But I think we've cleared this place out for now." Sora said.

"Well okay then, let's go. Which reminds me, where are we going?" I ask when suddenly the green pad reappeared.

"Come with us and you'll find out." Kairi says. Then she and the others walked onto the pad and disappeared in a green glow.

"Wow. Well Dex take care of things while I'm gone." I say and walk into the pad. A green light enveloped me and suddenly I was on a weird looking ship.

"Welcome to the Gummi ship." Riku says.

What a weird day.


	3. sorry

I am so sorry everyone but I swear I'm working really hard to get the next few chapters up on all of my books, but something terrible happened, and the worst part is how cliché the problem is, my computer is currently un-operational right now but don't worry I'm on my way to getting it fixed. I'll give you guys the status of all my stories that are underway, but before I do that I am just going to explain something. There are a few stories that already got a new chapter and will not be affected by my computers issue right now. Here is the list of stories and their status.

RWBY Blue:

New chapter: complete

Editing: complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: the new chapter has been completed and edited, however it will not be posted until my computer issue is resolved due to the fact that the entire chapter is on my computer that is currently down, but I will in turn be working on the next chapter from a different computer.

Naruto R:

New chapter: 75% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: the new chapter was very close to completion until the issue occurred, but I will be working hard on the next chapter because I know what I want to do with it.

Fairy tail R:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: status able to post

Summary: I will be able to work on the next chapter unaffected because the previous chapter was already posted.

Kingdom hearts road between:

New chapter: 25% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: There is a lot of progress on this chapter and it will be unable to be posted but it will continue as soon as issues are dealt with.

Chaos emblem:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: able to be posted

Summary: I will be uploading a new chapter as soon as possible.

Pink to Black and Black to Pink:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: able to be posted

Summary: I will be remaking this because it is complete and utter garbage right now, so I will make it not garbage.

I thank you all for your time. I will give you all the best I can and then a little more so please be patient with me.


	4. Chapter 2 (I'M BACK BABY!)

Chapter 2: meeting the master and the first world.

So apparently the Gummi ship is one of the only known ways to travel between worlds.

"So if you guys are done with the whole being ominous thing; can I get some actual answers?" I ask.

"Well we're taking you to master Yen Sid's tower. He's a true keyblade master and one of the only ones left, aside from Riku, and he teaches those with a keyblade how to use it to its fullest abilities." Kairi explained.

"He sounds pretty cool. What's he like?" I ask.

"He is very kind and wise. He is also a bit stern but other than that he is a very great teacher." Riku said.

"Okay. Now this is my last question. Why are you all smiling so wide?" I ask. I kind of found it creepy.

"Gummi ships run off of smiles." Sora replied bluntly **(A/N: It was either smiles or laughter but it said this in the manga.)**

I can honestly say that I have never been so weirded-out in my life.

"What an effective means of fuel." I say with a sweat drop.

/time skip/

After a short while (Gummi ships are so fast) we finally arrived to our destination. A place called the mysterious tower.

"So this master Yen Sid lives in here?" I question.

"Yep. Pretty cool huh." Sora said.

"It's really nice." I say.

"Well lets head in." Kairi said and started heading in.

"Wait you said those heartless are in every world. What if there are some in there?" I ask

"Don't worry, the masters magic is extremely strong." Riku stated.

"Well there were a few when we woke up the first time." Goofy said.

"Even if there are we can take them." Donald said proudly while puffing out his chest.

"Well I don't doubt that." I say and look towards the castle. "Well the master isn't getting any younger. Let's head up." I say and start up the steps.

/time skip/

"My legs are imploding!" I say as we reach the hundredth flight of stairs.

"It's not that bad." Sora said.

"We only have one more flight to go." Kairi added.

"How are you guys not fazed by this?!" I say while gesturing to the stairs.

"After spending a few years doing this kind of thing we're used to it." Riku says.

"Well then I guess I have a lot of catching up to do." I say and carry myself up the last flight of stairs.

After we finally got to the final floor we opened the door to reveal the Master's study with the master and a big mouse inside.

"Riku, Sora, Kairi. You are back early. And whose this you have brought with you?" the master questioned.

"My name is Kole. I asked the others to bring me here because I need help learning how to use my keyblade." I say.

"Well if you would allow me to see your keyblade?" The master asked.

"Um … right let me just get that out for you." I say nervously.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus, I really didn't want to look like an idiot, on what I felt the first time it appeared. I felt the need to protect my friend no matter the cost and how the power just felt like a natural piece of warmth & light.

"Are you gonna bring it out or did you fall asleep?" Sora asked.

"I'm trying but I can't get it." I said in shame.

Just as the master was gonna talk we heard loud and obnoxious knocking on the door. We all looked through the window and saw some weird giant cat guy bang on the doors.

"Hey! OPEN UP!" the cat shouted.

"Oh no it's Pete again." The mouse said.

"We'll take care of him. Master please send us down." Riku said.

"I'll go to maybe I can learn a thing or two." I say. The master nodded and sent us (Sora, Kairi, Riku, and I) to the ground. It would be really cool if I hadn't landed on my butt.

"Hey Pete long time no see." Sora said as they all got into they're fighting stance as their keyblades appeared.

"You runts again. And who's the girly looking wimp in the back?" Pete asked which struck a nerve.

"Girly … I'LL SHOW YOU GIRLY YOU GIANT FREAK!" I shouted with fire dripping from my teeth. My keyblade suddenly appeared in my hand and I charged at Pete.

"Kole wait!" Riku said quickly. But I was already to mad to stop.

I swung at Pete but he dodged, he then tried to punch me but I quickly blocked, I used the force from his punch and spun over his fist and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back and I charged at him and sent a relentless amount of slashes at him. I eventually knocked him back into a tree.

"Try and get through this Girly." Pete said mockingly and threw up I shield.

"I. AM. A GUY!" I shouted and started to hack and slash the shield. At first I made no dent but when Pete started laughing I partly broke into the shield. I kept at it and completely broke it which sent Pete skidding across the ground.

"Alright try and hit me now." Pete said. He then snapped his fingers and he suddenly vanished.

I suddenly got knocked forward, I turned and saw nothing when something smashed into me again sending me flying into the tower wall.

"Look out he's invisible." Sora yelled. He and the others were about to rush to my aid when a crowd of heartless appeared which closed them off from getting near me.

"Okay Kole calm down and focus." I said to myself. I closed my eyes and tried to listen but rather than just listening for Pete I was looking at a glowing purple heart. I opened my eyes and saw the open field again. I closed my eyes again and everything turned dark except for the glowing purple heart. I turned to the direction of the others. Where Riku should've been I saw a heart that was half purple and half blue, in Kairi's spot I saw a heart that was pure white, and where Sora should be was a bright blue glowing heart. I was distracted by the hearts that I didn't notice the heart in front of me smash me across the field.

"Face it kid you out of your league." Pete's voice said.

"That's what you think." I said. I closed my eyes again and saw the purple heart. It was rushing right at me. I dodged to the left and avoided a painful sounding smash.

"What's wrong Pete? Am I too out of your league?" I say sarcastically.

"You little punk." Pete said. he swung at me but I ducked and slashed at his legs. He fell down and I proceeded to slash him across the field.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS YOU PUNKS!" Pete yelled then he disappeared in a dark void along with his heartless.

"Kole are you alright. How did you fight him off?" Sora asked.

"I have absolutely no idea how I did that. I just closed my eyes but I could still see, well I could see his heart." I say. The others look at each other confused while I suddenly start to feel warn out.

"Kole are you okay?" Kairi asks, being the first one to notice.

"I'm good just a bit exhausted. Fighting off a bunch of heartless, traveling to another world, and climbing a thousand steps just to be teleported back down and fight a big cat may do that to a newbie." I say with a tired smile.

"Well hopefully the master can take us back up." Riku said. And luckily the master must have heard him because we suddenly got teleported back to the masters study. The only thing different was that there was a guy with crazy red hair and some orange, black, and red clothes (A/N: don't know how he looks casually.)

"Hey guys glad to see you scared off the big fuzz ball." The man said. "Oh and who is this guy. A new recruit?" The man asked turning to me.

"Hello. I'm Kole. I'm a keyblade user and I'm trying to learn how to use it properly." I say.

"Nice to meet you. The names Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea says and sticks out his hand for me to shake. I happily return the greeting.

"I forgot to introduce myself earlier. My name is Mickey." Mickey says and we shake hands as well.

"So Kole I saw that you not only summoned your keyblade but was also able to fight off Pete despite him turning invisible." The master said.

"Y-yeah, I really don't know how but I managed to beat him. I think it has something to do with me being able to hold my keyblade. Speaking of which I now know how to summon it at will, I just have to focus on a feeling of protectiveness and it will appear." I say and summoned it to demonstrate.

"Well can you try doing what you did again?" The master asked.

"Okay." I say and close my eyes. As soon as they clothes I'm able to see all the hearts in the room. There were three blue ones which I assumed were Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's hearts, then there were Riku, Kairi, and Sora's, and then there was the Masters heart which was glowing incredibly bright but not as bright as Sora's, and last but not Lea's which was blue and seemed to be creating flames.

"Wow. You guy's hearts all have different characteristics. And by far Sora's is the brightest." I say.

"I feel that this may be an ability that is unique to you Kole. Just as Sora can waken a sleeping heart or Riku and his immunity towards the darkness." The master said.

"Cool." I say.

"Well Kole you are welcome to stay and train with me while the others continue with their journey." The master says.

"Actually master I was hoping to travel with them. I know I don't have much experience as they do but I know that I can be of help." I say with determination in my voice.

"Well as long as the others are not opposed to this then it should be okay." The master replies.

"We don't mind." Kairi said as the others nodded their heads.

"Sweet." I say happy.

"But first you'll need a little boost." The master said and waved his hand over me. My clothes suddenly shined. They didn't look different but they suddenly felt more protective.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"I made it so you would be defended against the darkness. I also gave you your own magic space to hold any items you find on your journey. It will work the same way as materializing your keyblade just focus on the item and it will appear. You also have access to drive forms and limits but you will find out what those are soon enough on your mission." He responds.

"Cool. So what is our mission anyways?" I ask.

"We are looking for the sources of light in the worlds we've unlocked while unlocking new ones in order to have a chance to fight against the darkness that threatens to destroy all ways of life as we know it." Riku says to which I sweat drop.

"No pressure or anything. This is going to be a long journey." I say dismayed.

Sadly I didn't know how right I was going to be. Or how much hardship would follow along.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the first world

We left the tower in the gummi ship and I will admit to feeling a little nervous. Don't judge me, I mean how would you feel if you knew the world's fate rested on your shoulders. Anyway we were on our way to some place called Hollow Bastion. While staring out the window I saw a beautiful castle looking place that looked like some kind of hanging gardens. The only problem was there was a giant gate blocking it off

"Um guys why is there a giant gate in front of that place? Or is that a stupid question?" I asked

"It's a heartless blockade meant to keep us out of Hollow Bastion. And yes it is." Riku replies.

"So what do we do?" I ask

"Get down and watch, and try to stay in your seat." Sora replied.

And just like that we flew into the gate which led us to a crazy huge battlefield area. Riku was flying us through a barrage of attacks being sent towards us while Sora and Kairi opened return fire. I can now see why they told me to try and stay in my seat given that the only way to avoid fire (or the way Riku made it seem) was to do as many barrel rolls possible.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I say.

"You'll get used to it. Just try to close your eyes for the first couple of time" Kairi said.

I nodded and shut my eyes, when I did I saw everything in that whole dark aura like heart realm. It was a heck of a lot easier to ride like this so I just stayed, but then I noticed a few surprises headed our way. Two broken darken purple hearts with creepy silhouettes around them were headed our way from Riku's blind spot. (A/N: not only can he see hearts but he can see through inanimate objects and when he sees a heart a silhouette of the person surrounds it. hope that doesn't make him OP.)

"Riku quick check your six!" I shout while standing. He turns to his blind spot as quick as possible and evades an oncoming missile heartless.

"Thanks." He replies.

"Don't thank me yet. Watch your right!" I say quick. Two heartless were about to hit us when Donald and Goofy took them down in the mini ships.

"There are way too many heartless and I can't keep track of all of them." I say.

"No need the exit is just up ahead." Sora says and we all fly straight out of the blockade. As I look back I see the gate break open.

"Oh thank goodness my head was starting to hurt." I say.

"Good work back there. It's thanks to you that we lasted that long." Kairi said happily.

"Lucky for us you can even sense heartless otherwise we would have crashed." Riku adds.

"I don't feel to lucky. Please tell me we will be landing soon." I plead

"Yep. Welcome to the radiant gardens." Sora said.

We all teleported to the ground in a green light. When the light cleared the place we landed in looked like an amazing castle town.

"Wow this place looks incredible! Do you guys get to come here whenever you want?" I ask in amazement.

"Well we may be busy with other worlds from time to time but yeah for the most part we get to be here whenever." Sora said with his hands on his head.

"Sweet." I say.

"By the way Kole we should probably stop by the marketplace to get some new clothes and equipment for you." Kairi suggested.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask.

"Well we're wearing clothing that the master enchanted as well as some additional items to help us out in combat. I doubt what you're wearing is very protective and it doesn't seem to have as much room for storing items and such, so some new equipment for you might not be too bad of an idea." Riku said.

"I guess you have a point, but I don't know where to go." I say.

"That's why I'll take you there. Sora you, Donald, and Goofy head too Merlin and find out it if anything suspicious is going on and Riku you should head to the Lab to see if Leon and the others have anything to report." Kairi said.

We all nodded our heads and set off to complete out objectives.

When Kairi and I got to the marketplace we began looking for some stuff to help me out.

"You could probably keep your hat but other than that we should probably get you new everything, no offense." Kairi said while browsing.

"None taken." I say

We were looking for a while and nothing seemed like a good fit for me.

"You there! Young lad, you seem to have been lost for a while, how would you like some help?" A weird looking hooded figure said.

"Actually I've just been looking for some clothing." I say.

"Well then maybe I can still help you? You see I am a vendor as well and I believe I have some things that would suit you just right." He said.

"Okay let's see what you have." I say a bit curious as to what he has.

"Here try these." He said and handed me a few clothes and some accessories. I tried them on in a dressing booth by his stall. I walked out wearing a white shirt with a strange black heart on the center, it also had black sleeves with white ends that went to my elbows and the backside was almost exactly the same except the colors were inverted so every piece on the front that was white is black on the back and every piece that was black on the front is white on the back. I also wore a pair of black jeans and some white combat boots with black laces, lace holes, and soles. For accessories I got a new pair of black fingerless gloves with a white star on the center that stopped right before my wrist, a black belt that had a small pack on the back with two outer pockets and one inner zipper pocket, Two black leather wristband that buttoned tight on each wrist though the one on the right had a blue, red, and yellow gem while the one on the left had a purple, silver, and green gem on it, and lastly my beanie sitting proudly on my head.

"Wow these look amazing!" I said in awe of all my clothing

"Not only that but the clothing is enchanted so it defends against damage, after all those heartless attacks one can never be too careful. As for the accessories the pack is enchanted so it has a lot more storage place than it appears, it also gives you whatever you stored within it as you desire so there is no need to spend so much time looking. And as for the wristbands the one on your right bestows protection against abnormalities while the one on your left protects against illnesses." He said

"Incredible. Oh I almost forgot, how much will this cost?" I ask.

"You are in luck we are having a special half off sale today. That in total will be 20 munny." He says with a kind tone.

"Wow thanks. Here you go. Goodbye now." I say. I handed him the money then went off to find Kairi.

"Hey Kole, wow I like the new clothes. But you did make sure they were good for our mission right?" Kairi said.

"Yep. The man at the vendor assured me of them so I think we're good. What now?" I ask.

"We should grab some supplies and head for the others. We'll meet with Sora first and then Riku." She said.

"Got it let's go." And with that with set off to get some supplies.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Exploration and discovery

We continued our march throughout twilight towns shopping district, occasionally buying some supplies we viewed as necessary for the trip like potions and such. We eventually managed to meet at the towns center with the others.

"Nice duds Kole." Sora said.

"Yeah they sure look snazzy." Goofy commented as well

"Thanks, but let's stay focused. Is anything weird going on?"I asked.

"Well Leon didn't have anything new to report with Tron's world and the bastion seemed fine." Riku reported.

"Merlins said he was sensing something weird but it's only been spiking up every so often he has no way of pinpointing it but he should be able to do something about it if we found it." Sora said.

"Then I guess we should start looking." Kairi said.

"Well where should we start?" I ask.

"AAAAHHHH!" A random scream came from the central area of town.

"There would probably be a good start." Riku said as we all chased after the scream. We found a random person being attacked by the heartless. These heartless looked different from the ones back home though, they looked slightly stronger which made me nervous.

"Hey don't sweat so much, these guys are easy. Watch!" Donald said noticing my nervousness. He then swung up his wand and cast a lightning spell causing a few of them to be wiped out. Goofy threw his shield like a boomerang and took out a few himself.

"Now watch this!" Sora exclaimed as he charged in and started slashing a few. Riku and Kairi joined in taking a fair amount of them out themselves.

"Okay I think I get it." I say and charge after the few remaining ones, I managed to take down three before I hooked my keyblade onto one of their helmets and slammed it into another one finishing off the last of them.

"Not bad but still needs work." Riku said.

"I'm just glad they were small." I say.

"Yeah they get really big, some of them are as big as buildings at times, and you haven't even seen a nobody yet." Sora said while patting my back.

"This does not inspire confidence." I say. We made sure that the person was fine and continued our search. We kept moving forward, running into the occasional darkness until we got to a destroyed bridge and I nearly fell off.

"WOAH!" I screamed as I was about to hit the ground until a bright light grabbed me I looked up to see Riku holding me while dashing through the air. He set us down on the ground.

"You should try to be more careful in unfamiliar surroundings." Riku said.

"What was that?" I asked as the glow stopped.

"It's called flowmotion. A type of movement that makes it easy to move and fight but it comes in hand for small things to." Sora says.

"Well I am definitely gonna learn that. You were practically flying!" I say in wonder. I was about to ask more when a sudden pain shot through my head causing me to double over in pain.

"Are you alright?" Donald asks as he comes over to me.

"I think I sense something. Something Big and dark." I say as I closed my eyes to concentrate on The source. There was a massive surge of darkness coming from the valley behind the bridge.

"I'm not certain but I think I found the thing that Merlin was talking about. Whatever it is we're heading in the right direction." I say as we continue towards the valley. On our way we passed a few heartless that were easy to pick off, except for a few that looked like giant wrecking balls but the others seemed to have no difficulty with anything so we were alright for the most part, that is until we got to the end of the valley and ran into a massive dark seed looking thing planted in front of a dark castle with the heartless symbol on it. Surrounding the seed were some weird creatures that where mixes of white and grey.

"What the heck are those things?" I asked as I got out my keyblade.

"Nobodies, and they're guarding that weird seed." Sora said.

"Split up, Kairi and Kole will take on the seed, we'll keep the nobodies of your tails." Riku said. We all nodded and charged into action. Kairi and I were hacking at the Seed the best we could, Kairi even sent out a few spells to help, but it had some pretty good defense. The others were doing great at fending off the nobodies and things were going well. But then the seed started to glow a reddish purple hue until large wave shot out but it didn't hurt all that much.

"Are you guys alright." I turned to look at the others but everything was pitch black.

"Everyone stay sharp that thing cast darkness. I'll try and find some panacea in my bag." Kairi said. Things were no longer in our favor given that we all kept getting hit by things we couldn't see. I was knocked to the ground and forced to close my eyes, when I did my little heart sense came on. There were completely gray heart shapes covered in chains with a gray silhouette around them that looked like the nobodies, there was also a large purple heart with the silhouette of that seed thing.

"Guys I can still sense them despite the darkness. I'll guide you. Sora, quick dodge to the right then strike left, Riku there are two behind you getting ready to hit, Kairi keep searching for that item I'll cover you, Donald and Goofy you're right next to each other and there are two on your left and right." I said to everyone over all the chaos, everyone followed the instructions and managed to overpower the nobodies. The seed started to glow again though its seems to have been constantly hitting us with darkness without us knowing.

"Everyone jump! It's about blast us again!" I shouted, we all managed to avoid the blast and Kairi found what she was looking for and cured our eyesight.

"Alright everyone let's finish this thing off." Riku said as we all slashed through the seed with our strongest of attacks. It began to envelop itself in darkness and we thought we had beat it Keyword thought.

"Did we get it?" Just as I asked that a large wave of darkness blasted everyone but me back.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked but saw each of them were dealing with a different effect, Donald and goofy were asleep, Sora and a clock over his head and wasn't moving, and Riku and Kairi were stuck in some dark orbs in the air. I tried to run to them but a large claw cut me off when I went to block I saw my bracelets were glowing.

"That explains why I wasn't affected, okay big guy it looks like just you and me. At least till the others recover." I murmur to myself. The monster still had the body of the seed but it was partially broken in the center with a pair of glowing yellow eyes inside, on the sides of it were giant arms with claws and clawed feet on the bottom.

It swung its claw at me but I managed to roll out of the way, when I recovered the heartless was gone but it came spiraling out of the air and slammed into the ground sending me back.

"Okay so this thing can ground pound, gotta watch out for that." I say to myself. It charged at me like a crazed animal, I cartwheeled out of the way but saw him rushing to the others, I managed to catch up and slash him in the face to knock him away from them, but as soon as he recovered he was about to slash at them again, I jumped and blocked it before it could make contact with the others but it sent me to the ground.

I picked myself back up and got myself ready, the heartless was now fully centered on me, and he looked really mad. It launched itself into the air to ground pound me but I evaded the hit and jumped over the shock wave. I checked to make sure the shockwave didn't hit anyone and was glad to see that no one was hurt, but while I was distracted the heartless knocked me all the way to the edge of the cliff.

"Guys now would be a good time to recover!" I shout to my friends but it was no use. I thought I was done for but luckily for me someone saved me. It was a girl... that just punched the creature square in the face.

"Are you okay?" She asked me as she pulled on her gloves a bit.

"Yeah sort of. I'd be toast if you hadn't come along, miss...?" I asked but before she could answer the heartless got back up and was about to charge us.

"We'll save introductions for later, right now I just need to know if you can still fight, if not I have a friend who's helping your friends right now you can head to her and then come to back me up." The lady said.

"No I'm good, let's do this!" I say and get into a fighting stance.

"That's the spirit." The lady said and charged the heartless. She cut it off as it was charging knocking it off balance, I rushed in and started hacking at it while it was down but it recovered before I could do much. The monster roared and jumped to ground pound us and then something strange happened, as if by magic me and the lady knew what to do to counter it and how to work together for it. The lady jumped into the air and cut it off before it could reach the ground causing it to be dazed in the air, she then quickly came back down and threw me into the air with enough force for me to slice the it and then smack it to the ground, when it hit it bounced slightly before me and the lady both slammed and stabbed into it, causing it to explode into darkness and a few hearts to be released from it.

"Whew! Man that thing was tough. It's a good thing you showed up when you did. Which reminds me, I didn't get your name." I said with gratitude.

"Oh my bad it's-" She began before she was cut off.

"Tifa! I did it." Another girl said as she ran to us. This one had elegant brown hair and a pink dress while the other one who I'm assuming is Tifa was wearing a black suit with long straight brown hair. As she was running towards us I noticed that the others were fully recovered and coming this way as well.

"Kole are you okay?! What happened?!" Sora asked as they got closer.

"Well we almost had to cut this trip short until these two showed up, without them I wouldn't have lasted much longer." I say and pointed at the duo.

"No sweat, anyways like I was saying my name is Tifa, and this is Aerith." She introduced herself and her friend.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Kole." I say with a smile.

"Oh it looks like your hurt, allow me to help with that." Aerith said and used some magic to heal me.

"That reminds me, why didn't you get affected when that thing hatched?" Riku asked.

"These clothes I bought are pretty helpful, I;m pretty sure it was the jewels in the bracelets that protected me." I say.

"Looks like you did a good job then, but to be safe we should start training you to use magic just in case your back's against the wall." Riku replied with a smile.

"Sweet I get to learn magic!" I say with a jump of excitement.

"Anyway why were you guys here." Sora asked Tifa and Aerith.

"Merlin suddenly felt a huge spike in darkness so he had us check it out since the others were a bit occupied with other things. Speaking of Merlin, we should probably go see him if your going to learn magic, he could be a big help." Aerith said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go" I say with excitement. I can't believe I get to learn magic.

It took a while for us to get back because now there was also some minor nobodies that we had to fight through as well as heartless but soon we were right in front of Merlin's place.

"Merlin the mission was a success." Aerith called out as she walked in the building, the rest of us followed.

"That's good to hear. And I see you've brought some old friends with you, as well as a new face. Allow me introduce myself, I am Merlin the wizard." He said kindly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, my name is Kole. We have a long journey ahead of us, but to do so I'll need some magic to be of better assistance to my friends." I say.

"I see, but there is something your friends have that you don't other than magic. I will unlock the capabilities of your heart so you may grow as much as the others and more efficiently." He said as he cast a spell that unleashed a bright light from me. The light was extremely bright so I had to close my eyes, but when I opened them I saw that my clothing has changed, the parts that were white were now red, I was also holding a second keyblade. This keyblade had a long straight blade with three points coming out of it that looked like Merlins wand and had a blue a dark blue guard with a chain at the bottom that had a blue hat attached to it. It's name was **mage trainer**.

"Wow." I say looking at myself, and then in a flash of light I returned to holding one keyblade and my regular clothes.

"The true potential of a keyblade wielder has been unlocked from your heart. You are now able to utilize drives, which allow you to change your form by calling on strength from your friends and as you grow so to will your drives in which you will be able to change into other forms aside from this one. You will also be able to synchronize with those around you and perform attacks in perfect unison, these are known as limits, but be careful the drives will not last forever and the limits will only hold out as long as your combined magic holds out. And speaking of magic you should now be on your way towards casting spells, however you should only be able to use the most basic forms of them such as thunder or fire." Merlin said.

"I'm probably gonna sound like a broken record but wow. Thank you so much Merlin." I say.

"You can thank me by bringing peace to us all, now go and continue your journey." Merlin said with a smile and we headed off.

"I can't believe we forgot to ask the faires to unlock your potential before we left the masters tower. No wonder you've been struggling so much." Kairi said with a sweat mark and a look of guilt.

"Well what matters now is that I can be a bigger help than just some bystander who manages to get in some hits." I say.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what you can do now." Goofy said while the others nodded. With that we all boarded the gummy ship and headed off to our next world.


End file.
